


Like a Butterfly‘s Wing

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A blink into the past, Butterflies, Butterfly, Forgotten Dreams, Forgotten Ones, Gen, Secrets of the Doctor, TARDIS Rooms, Trip through the tardis, Understanding, shadows of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: When Rose explores the inside of the Tardis out of boredom, because the Doctor is busy with urgent repairs, she discovers a small miracle in the unfathomable depths of the space-time machine that brings the Timelord a little closer than all adventures, that she had previously experienced with him. (Rose & Nine)
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. A Trip through the Tardis

**Author's Note:**

> The story itself takes place at the beginning of the first and only season with the ninth Doctor (Christopher Eccleston), at a point in time when Rose just got to know him. And I admit, it was unspeakable fun to add someone else. 
> 
> Disclaimer: "Doctor Who" and all of its characters and names naturally belong to the rights holders. The story was written for the fun of friends and without commercial motives.

"Hello Doctor? Are you so busy right now? Yes? Okay, then I'll take a look around the Tardis!“ Rose called and sighed when she didn't get an answer to the repeated hints.

So she glanced again at the console, under which only two dark shoes looked out.

She heard the doctor mumble a little, but didn't know if that was an instruction to her or if he was just talking to himself. He was probably not approachable in the near future, so she preferred to go away and go on a voyage of discovery rather than getting bored and talking to herself in the control room.

Because everything was still so new and fresh for her, so exciting and exciting that she wanted to see more, even if he himself had no time for her, this strange but incredibly nice bird.

In doing so, she had taken a big risk of traveling with this stranger, who only called himself "The Doctor". But the adventures they had had together showed her that he was kind and attentive enough to take care of her, protect her, and not put her in unnecessary danger ... even if she could not get rid of the vague feeling, that he attracted difficultes like a magnet.

But what was life without excitement? Wasn't that, why she went with him? Wasn't that why she had given up her rather boring life in a suburban area and with an even more difficult job, even if she had to leave her boyfriend and mother behind?

She smiled to herself as she left the control room. There was actually more to what took her to accept his invitation to travel with him, a strange attraction, a feeling that he could give her more than Mickey would ever be able to do.

Her current boyfriend Mickey was nice and kind ... but somehow she had never felt the sparks jump like now at the Doctor. The alien, whom she did not yet know very well, who had many secrets from her and hardly spoke about his past. There was something in his eyes that made her feel connected to him. What exactly that was, she couldn't even say ...

Then she pulled herself out of her thoughts and, with her hands behind her back, walked calmly through the corridors of the Tardis, whom she already knew.

"How long does it take this time for the Doctor to find the error and repair the time rotor of his machine?" She asked and grinned when she answered herself. "Oi, probably again forever ..."

And she wasn't made to sit in a corner and wait quietly. On the contrary, waiting and drinking tea had already made her mad in the first incident of this kind. So she didn't want to let the irritated mood that had arisen out of it reappeared, but preferred to deal with it.

The very first of her tours of exploring her new home - the seemingly endless space-time machine - had been very exciting. Not only did she have more, though mostly empty, rooms, but also an extraordinarily modern kitchen and a large swimming pool without water, something she regretted. The bathroom next door in the oriental ambience also seemed to be in need of renovation.

Most recently, she was stranded in a large library, which, in terms of its furnishings and ambience, reminded her of the British Library she had visited with her class in school - and was deadly bored.

She had even found a stylish reading corner with an armchair, side table, and a gramophone on a closet next to it. There was still a dusty plate on the plate, the label of which she had curiously wiped freely. And that told her that the doctor seemed to love jazz ... or at least liked it once.

For a while she had walked past the shelves and pulled out a book or two and leafed through them. But she quickly got bored with many of the printing units. Reading was not her thing, especially when it came to old Books, that were written in oldfashiones Rhymes. At first glance, there seemed to be no other media, actually a shame.

This time she took a completely different direction behind the swimming pool and was amazed at what she found there. Sober and bare corridors, the round wall elements were almost all covered with a layer of dust and dirt, some almost looked as if their edges were slowly rusting away.

Rose stopped and reached out to touch one of them, but then refrained from it. Who knew if that was really easy rust …

At the same time, she wondered how that could actually happen. Shouldn't such a marvel as the Tardis be above earthly things like rust and visible decay? If she thought carefully, the pool and the rooms next to it weren't exactly in very good condition, but this ...

She made a mental note to ask the doctor as soon as possible how that could have happened. Actually, the Tardis had never given the impression that it really needed regular maintenance, even though it didn't look clinically clean and new.

When she turned the next corner, she not only stopped again, her mouth opened in surprise. "Wow!"

Her eyes fell on a corridor that didn't want to match the rest of the Tardis, but rather seemed to belong to a creepy lock from one of the horror classics. Stone pillars and arches supported the vaulted ceiling, there once seemed to be statues in the alcoves - but now only the platforms were there. Torches - burning torches! - stuck in iron brackets and allowed a view of a wooden portal with filigree carvings.

She couldn't see exactly what they were supposed to represent from this distance ... but Rose suddenly felt like she was in another magical world.

Involuntarily she followed the fascinating alien path and finally stopped in front of the portal ... but hesitated to reach out and touch the fine work that seemed to be alive in the flickering light? Was she wrong, or did she really see a swarm of flower tendrils and countless overlapping butterflies?

Her body tingled from the roots to the toes. Excited, she licked the tip of her nose with her tongue.

What might be hidden behind it?  
Something nice?  
Something bad?  
Definitely something exciting!

The doctor hadn't said whether there were any dangerous corners in the Tardis, probably because he hadn't listened properly when she mentioned her first exploration in a subordinate clause.

"Okay, what am I going to do?" She asked herself out loud. Cold and warm showers ran down her back when she heard her voice echo from the walls. Reason urged her to be careful. But the curiosity remained, she literally devoured it.

"Oi, I think, just open the door a crack and peek inside," she considered in a lower voice so as not to hear a soft echo again. "And pull it back in very quickly if there's something behind it that I don't like or a monster is running towards me."

Tense, she brushed her shoulder-length blonde hair back, then put her hand on the handle and pressed it down. It was very easy - just like opening and sliding open.

"Wow, what's in here?"

The next moment she blinked because bright sunlight stung her eyes. When her vision finally cleared again, she held her breath only to let out another sound of astonishment.

She pushed the door all the way open to make sure she wasn't falling victim to it and looked around with her mouth open. Because she hadn't expected this sight now and here at all.


	2. A place full of Light and more

In front of her there was a wide green meadow that rose gently to a hilltop. A blue, almost cloudless sky stretched over the seemingly endless landscape. It was like a summer day, even though the sun was not visible.

Many colorful flowers broke through the lush and healthy green ... and above all, countless butterflies dance in shapes and colors, she had never seen before. Some were as small as her fingernails, others had a span of the length of her hand.

"That's not real or is it?" Rose swallowed hard and considered. What would happen if she would enter the room? Was that a passage to another world, or even a holo suite like the one she had watched on television as a child in the new "Star Trek" series?

Or was it something completely different?

She looked around her with wide eyes and let herself be caught by the dance of the butterflies. There were so many that she could not count them. Yet the colorful insects did not arouse unrest in her, but joy and curiosity.

"A ... room ... full of ... butterflies. That is absolutely… fascinating!”

She involuntarily used the doctor's favorite phrase and did the same, even if she felt queasy about the whole thing.

As if under a spell, she entered the room ... the landscape or whatever that was … but kept her hand on the wood of the door to be able to jump back if necessary.

Because you never knew ... but on the other hand, you just couldn't and didn't want to stop here.

Reluctantly she dropped her hand and breathed a sigh of relief when the door back to the Tardis remained, a beautiful decorated wooden portal, embedded in a kind of burial mound.

"Who doesn‘t dare, doesn‘t wins. After all, that was always Dad's motto and Mom never held back when it came to something new, especially not for men.”

Even if she felt not perfectly well with the situation, she finally released her gaze from this last stop, which could bring her back to reality, and took her first steps across the meadow, but always insured herself with a look over her shoulder, that the door was still there

She decided after the third test of this kind to look only forward and then take a closer look at the miracle in the middle of this almost forgotten part of the Tardis. Because she never expected to find such a beautiful place between all the destruction and decay.

Whether real or not ... she didn't care now, because her curiosity had finally gained the upper hand, she couldn't get out of amazement. "Wow, that's absolutely great!"

Step by step, she ventured further into this wondrous landscape and found that, although she could go up and down hills, skipping a gurgling ripple once or twice, the mountains on the horizon were always the same distance away, just like that Lake that she could see in front of the rocky ridges when standing on a hill.

And when she turned around, she could see that the portal had more or less "followed" her, so she was always in sight, which made her visibly easier. At least she didn't have to worry about that.

This may not have been real, but the illusion was just perfect. She really felt that she was standing in a natural and not artificial landscape. The grass and flowers felt absolutely real and smelled like that when she plucked some of the flowers reminiscent of chamomile and held it up to her nose. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the intense fragrance.

"Oi ... that's violent. Did they also introduce themselves in this way at the "Next Generation"? And that works exactly like that? ” She wondered and then bent down to carefully pluck a small red fruit from a plant that reminded her of a strawberry. She sniffed it carefully and then bit off a tiny bit.

"Hm really delicious, almost like wild strawberries ..." She murmured, but then hesitated to eat the rest of it. After all, she was here on an alien's spaceship and ... was already taking quite a risk by trying it out. On the other hand, she had previously tolerated everything else that the “replicators”, uh the Tardis food machines, had to offer.

"Do not worry. The strawberries are well tolerated by earthlings. I still remember that Charley and Molly wished them so much that the Tardis created them for the two of them from their memories so that they could snack on them“ Suddenly came a voice from behind her.

Startled, Rose dropped the berry and whirled around. "Hey, who are you all?" She hissed at the man who had appeared out of nowhere and was only a few steps away from her.

He was a few inches taller than she was, with short, untidy cut, reddish brown and hint of curly hair, worn clothes and a dirty old fashioned cravat, but despite his smile he looked rather tired and exhausted, as if he had had a hard time. Deep lines had sunk into his face. But not everyone testified to the suffering that he might have seen and suffered, because fine laugh lines were visible around the eyes and mouth.

"Do you have to sneak up like this? Who are you actually? Does the doctor know that you are here?” Rose added sharply.

The man smiled apologetically and then nodded. "I am extremely sorry that I frightened you so much, I really didn't want to", he replied in a soft, melodious voice that had a singing tone.  
"But you don't have to be afraid of me, because the Doctor knows about my presence", he added quickly. "He just hasn't come here for a long time, which I very much regret because I miss our conversations." A sad glow came into his eyes. "And you, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Rose - Rose Tyler ...", the young blond woman, who still didn't know what to make of it, exclaimed and was annoyed the next moment that she just chatted it out. He also had - and she left that now really pruned - still didn't reveal who he was.

"Well, after I gave my name, you have to tell me yours too!", She countered cheekily, because the guy couldn't get off that easily. "Besides, I don't understand why he denies you, because the doctor told me that he had been traveling alone for some time and hadn't had anyone in the Tardis for a long time."

"Well, because in a sense he's actually alone." The man clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her seriously. "I'm the Doctor by the way ..."

„I beg your pardon?“ What was the guy talking about?

Rose gasped and eyed him suspiciously, eyed him from head to toe, then shook her head. "Oi, now you are kidding me! Be careful, I don't like that at all”, she replied indignantly. “Please stop fooling me right away, because that just can't be. The Doctor looks very different from you and is a lot bigger!”

Anger rose in her, while the man looked at her sadly but then understandingly. "I don't," he said thoughtfully. "I never did ... but it's difficult to explain to you if you don't know it yet. And this place is very special, real and unreal at the same time ... much more is possible in it than you can imagine. Especially me. "

The man took a few steps to the side and then stretched out his arms. His clothes changed and that wasn't the only thing. Instead of the worn boots and the greasy trousers, he was now wearing loafers and long gray trousers; the worn coat had taken the form of a dark green velvet jacket, which revealed a green and gold vest and a white shirt. The hair flowed as a curly mane to his shoulders. "Like everything here, I'm not really, and yet I was real once ..."

That made Rose gasp for breath and widen her eyes. But she quickly caught herself. "Are you a program or something? An artificial intelligence that simulates any memories or stories? "

"No, this works differently than in"Star Trek", but the idea is similar, I have to admit that ..." The man who called himself The Doctor shook his head, smiling. "No, it's a little more complicated than you think ... and yet so easy when you're ready to just believe."

A butterfly landed on his outstretched hand, brightly colored and splendid as it was hard to find on Earth. Others followed him, sometimes smaller, sometimes larger. One squeezed with wildly flapping wings between others and pushed them away, a second, looking for a place close to his heart, tapped the embroidered doublet with his feelers. Another seemed to be unsure whether to sit on it.

"This is the butterfly room near the heart of the Tardis," he explained to the still speechless young woman. "I always liked to retreat here when my heart grew heavy and I was at the end of my strength because I didn't know how to save those who called for help," he admitted. “And that happened at the end of my life often enough - during the Great Time War. So over time it became a place of beautiful memories that gave me the strength to go on and not give up. "

He smiled sadly. “What you see here are splinters of all the people and other beings that have once been on the Tardis and left deep impressions of their being here. Hello Romana! ”, He said to the magnificent large butterfly, which was still sitting on his hand and eyed him attentively and “It is nice to see you Adric”, to a little lemon butterfly.  
He smiled at the little bully, whose wings showed a tartan pattern. In the meantime he seemed to have reached an agreement with his neighbors. But he created enough space for the shy butterfly to settle too. "Hello Jamie, hello Victoria."

He paused for a moment or seemed to be communicating with the insects, then remembered them again. "These are just shadows and splinters of their nature that the Tardis could copy and project here because they don't want to forget anything themselves, not even the many little earthlings that annoyed them occasionally."

"Annoyed?" Rose frowned and tried to digest what she had just heard. Finally another truth dawned on her. "And then you too ..."

Rose breathed in and out quickly as it dawned on her what she had in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The so-called "butterfly room" comes from "Vampire Science" the second of the "Eight Doctor Adventures" novels and seems to inspire especially the fan art artist, as this picture proves, which was also the inspiration for this story:
> 
> http://timedancer.deviantart.com/art/The-Butterfly-Room-117762976


	3. Shadows and secrets

The man nodded. "I am just a shadow, a memory of what used to be. But unlike my companions here, I am so closely connected to the Tardis that I was able to take my old shape and speak to you, Rose. ”

"But I don't understand one thing: Then why do you say you are the Doctor all the time, even though you don't look like that? Is he a shape shifter or something?”

Rose rubbed her forehead because somehow suddenly an uncomfortable headache was building up. All of the revelations weren't that easy to swallow ... and scary at the same time, but incredibly exciting.

"This is much more complicated than you can imagine," the man smirked mysteriously. "But I think you better ask your doctor yourself, I don't want to anticipate anything. And maybe it’s not so important for you to know… so don’t worry unnecessarily. ”

He lowered his arms again so that the butterflies fluttered up and spread out again over the flower meadow. Only the one who stayed at his heart and elicited a very warm look. "Your shadow is more faithful than you are, my beloved Charley," he whispered obliviously, as if he seemed to mourn a past love.

Rose bit her lip. She was a little disappointed that the man was so cryptic, even if he told so many other things so frankly. He actually resembled the Doctor in that, but that didn't mean that she wanted to call the “tailcoat” that way.

"Well ..." she murmured. "Then I will actually have to punch" my "Doctor. And what do you do when nobody is here? "

“Stay in this timeless place and listen to the voice of the Tardis. It’s not that I don’t notice anything, but I’m sure she doesn’t tell us a lot either… because I didn’t know anything about them, for example ”, he said thoughtfully.  
Then he smiled quietly to himself. "Well, maybe I shouldn't forget that I am just a shadow of the past and that the future is no longer mine, but basically your doctor…"

There was a certain melancholy in his voice, one she also knew from her new boyfriend. Suddenly Rose was overcome by deep insecurity and fear, feelings that she could not explain at that moment.

Was it even right that she had entered here ... this place, which obviously contained personal memories of the Timelord? What would happen if she kept talking to this man here, even questioning him? Could she hide this knowledge from the man with the leather jacket?

She swallowed hard as a cold shiver ran down her back.

Yes, damn it, on the one hand she was so unspeakably curious about the secrets that she could still uncover here, on the other, this place suddenly became eerie. 

She looked once more.

The landscape, as real and beautiful as it was, still seemed artificial in its absolute perfectionism. The taste of the strawberry in her mouth ... it was fruity and sweeter than that of the fruits from the supermarket and yet had a stale aftertaste.

And then this man in the velvet dress. Friendly, courteous and open, but at the same time cryptic and closed. For the claim that it was actually just a memory, it seemed very, very lively to her and then ... then it wasn't him either.

It also seemed like they were watching other eyes now ...

A real chill crept up the back of her neck when she thought she could see the pale shadow of another human figure around a large gray-white butterfly, similar to that of an old man with a crooked gait leaning heavily on a piece.

And then other shapes peeled out of the grass and stood out against the landscape. A tall white-haired man with clothes full of ruffles and a short cloak, like from the bleak operas that occasionally ran on cultural television - a shrill, colorfully dressed peacock and a giant who had to hold on to his hat and whose extremely long scarf fluttered in the wind .

She narrowed her eyes and shook herself. Oi, that was a little too much of a good thing, because she felt more than uneasy now. The grumble in her stomach indicated that she might then get you very quickly ...

"Ahem, do you mind if I go?" She asked. "I'm sorry I can't talk to you anymore, but I think my Doctor is probably worried about me."

Yes, damn it, that was a straightforward lie, because like he was busy with the console, he wouldn't notice in a few hours that it wasn't there, but it was the only excuse she could think of at the moment .

"This is not a problem. I can understand you!”, the man replied with a deep smile and made it clear that he saw through her lie.

"I would have liked to talk to you for a while ... but I don't want to hold on to you either. After all, this is a very strange place. And maybe you shouldn't stay too long in the shadows, who knows what surprises they have in store. ”

"Yes ... but this room was also very beautiful and above all revealing! Thank you for the wonderful explanations and goodbye”, Rose said, even if the word“ live ”seemed kind of stupid to the man.

She quickly made her way to the portal, the door of which was still wide open. At least that didn't have any bad surprises in store for her now.

On the threshold she turned around again, but found that the man she had just spoken to had already disappeared.

Instead, a large brown-gold butterfly fluttered towards her and wiped her forehead with her wings, which felt like a feather-light kiss. "Take care of yourself, Rose Tyler!"   
A familiar voice whispered in her mind.  
"And if you want to see the Doctor too ... he needs a soul as bright as yours, which will change his mind! And sometimes he straightens his head. "

The blonde girl stepped back. As if moved by a ghost, the door closed again in front of her nose, and Rose was stunned in the dark passage, staring at the walls and the torches in the iron brackets.

Feeling freezing, she quickly got away from this part of the Tardis, more or less escaped from the corner, which looked like a creepy castle, back to the more familiar areas of the ship, only to be there in her room to swallow all she had heard and seen, before she meets the doctor again – her Doctor.


	4. Should I tell you what I have seen?

Was it just real what she had seen and experienced there? Or had the ship just fooled her? Because sometimes, sometimes she had the feeling that the Tardis was alive and knew very well what she herself wants and more or less played jokes with the inmates, especially with her, the new arrival and stupid Erdling.

But she didn't find an answer to that, and of course the ship didn't give her either, although she asked it aloud, and even several times. Great ... she hated being challenged like that and feeling stupid. Ultimately, there was only one person who could better explain the experience to her.

So she quickly joined the doctor, who hadn't noticed anything at all, and, obviously pleased with his repair, grinned at her boyishly as always when she stepped into the control room.

"Well, Rose, did you have a good time in the Tardis?" He asked with an amused and maybe a little curious smile. "And did you discover interesting things in the depths of the ship? I hope the old girl didn't mislead you, because she likes to do that with my companions, although I have forbidden it several times. ”

Rose swallowed, because somehow the thought suddenly came up that she had only found the things because the Tardis had wanted it that way. And that was a little scary. But she didn't want to let it get her down now.

"Well, I have to say she really behaved towards me," Rose outplayed her insecurity. "I had no problems getting back to the familiar areas and if I had, I would have made myself known!"  
She grinned and just decided to chat.  
"Hey, I didn't even know that the Tardis had a pool or had better, because the way it looks today, it needs to be renovated urgently", she replied casually and played with her hair. "It would be just cool, don't you think, even if I would modernize it a bit, because it somehow looks like a swimming pool from the seventies."

The doctor frowned, but then grinned, too, which made Rose go one step further.

"Oi, I even found a library, even if it was in a pretty bad condition. Nobody has been wiping dust for a long time”, she tried to joke. “Especially on the gramophone there is a thick layer that you can no longer scrape out of the grooves in the record. Hey, I didn't know you were a jazz fan! "

Suddenly a dark shadow passed over the doctor's face. "Yes ... I know all that very well", he murmured to himself more than to her and with a somber sound in his voice that made her flinch.

"The Tardis and I have seen better days", he added quietly, then looked at her thoughtfully. “However, this can be easily restored when the ship has enough energy and has finished the more urgent repairs. Unfortunately, the old girl is still pretty bad ... "

His facial expressions also changed to the negative. He bit his lip first, then a wrinkle formed between his eyes, finally he couldn't deny that he wasn't comfortable thinking about it. Or it churned something in it that he would much rather have buried deep inside.

The young woman swallowed when she saw that. Oh, had she shot a little over there and had made a mistake when she told him about her discoveries? On the other hand, for the first time, she experienced him in a very different way than usual, as if he were allowing her a deep insight into a page that others could not see.

"These are all remnants of old, better days, because back then before the great war, I was able to allow myself all of this and also enjoy it, because I could still believe in the good in all things without compromising …", the Doctor said sadly and sighed heavily . "However, if you want, I can see if I can divert some energy here and there to gladly restore the library to its former glory, so that you can browse through the books there in peace ..."

"Oh no, you'd better save yourself the trouble," Rose quickly dismissed, because on the one hand that was the last thing that interested her and on the other hand maybe it was better that he left everything as it was when he was already so sad and responded hurt to the mere mention of these two places. "I don't have a problem with books, you know, I would really much prefer a TV room with cool videos or DVDs!"

Inwardly, she wondered whether she should really ask him about the butterfly room after he'd reacted so weird to the library and his musical preferences. Wouldn't that make him feel even more sad, or even arouse other reactions like anger?

'Then maybe he won't even throw me upright because I've learned too much about him? And do I want to do that? ' A strange feeling came in her stomach when she looked him over carefully and looked for answers in his face.

Yes, there were a lot of things working in him, and some of them were certainly not nice thoughts.

The Doctor was startled and looked at her more directly. "Is there something else, Rose?" He asked surprisingly gruff, while besides the concern there was something else in her eyes that she didn't want to interpret as distrust.

Rose swallowed and hastily shook her head before lowering her eyes.

There she was again, that strange, uncomfortable darkness that she had seen in his eyes once or twice and that made her shiver involuntarily because it awakened fear deep inside her.

The past was obviously something very uncomfortable for him that he liked to suppress, even if he couldn't really hide it from others for long. And she was something he would rather not talk about than talk about.

Therefore, she did not want to address this now and here - she tried to show so much sensitivity now. Her mom would not have been so shy about knocking the question out of his neck. But Jackie was just Jackie and she was Rose, who had a little more tact - at least she hoped so.

"Oh nonsense, no ... it's not as if I have seen ghosts here, in that respect I am a complete blind fish". Her giggle still sounded wrong in her own ears when she tried to make a flat joke.  
“No, there really is nothing else going on, but I think the Tardis really needs a proper basic renovation in some corners or at least a cleaning team, as it looks further inside. That would not get them through any regulatory office, ”she then outplayed her own uncertainty and concern with another flippant remark.

She would be silent to the Doctor for now, but keep the memory of the wondrous and mysterious butterfly room in her heart. Maybe at some point she had the courage to really ask the Timelord if she knew him better than now or if he wasn't so grumpy.

Or maybe she would go back to the mysterious place to talk to the friendly man and find out more about him - if she found the room again and the shadow of old memories was ready to go back to her speak.

Because now ... with one last look at her alien friend, who - apparently quite relieved - turned back to the console, she had no doubt that the magical butterfly room still offered many miracles to explore, would reveal secrets that would make the Doctor even more familiar ...

... and a soft, warm-hearted voice, which she certainly did not want to close, because the soul behind it had given her a promise, embedded in a feather-light kiss, which she still felt on the forehead ... like delicate butterfly wings.


End file.
